Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000/Swords A
'-Abu-Seifan: Father of Two Swords' Type: Anti-Army Rank: B Owner: Philopater Mercurius "He held the sword in his hand and felt the Holy Spirit and Godly power overwhelm him. Thus, at the height of the conflict, Mercurius dashed with his sword into the midst of the barbarians. He displayed wonderful courage, mowing the enemy down like grass. He attacked with such violence that he was able to slay their king, his company and many others. His sword was so drenched with blood that he lost his grip on it and his arm fell powerless by his side. The success of Mercurius so terrified the barbarians that they broke down and fled and victory lay with the Romans." When activated, the wielder gains a rank up and a plus to Strength, Endurance, and Agility. Mercurius' holy sword, given to him by Michael the Archangel, begins to glow and a halo appears over his head. In addition Mercurius' attacks gain the ability to fire blasts of holy light at the cost of paying extra mana and ending the Noble Phantasm prematurly. The mana cost of this Noble Phantasm is equivalent to that of Arondight, therefore. due to one's low mana, it can only be used in short bursts in order to deal a finishing blow or turn the tide of battle. ---- '-Adrasteia Philippos: O'Gods, Punish My Offender' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: D+ Owner: Brutus Sword of divine retribution. Brutus’ last resort. The crystallization of the anecdotes regarding his death and the last vestiges of “the something” that once possessed him. According to legends, after accepting his defeat at the Battle of Philippi, Brutus committed suicide by impaling himself with his own sword. Right before dying, he invoked the name of the Roman gods in a curse against the arch-enemy that had cornered him to such a point, Marcus Antonius. Normally this could be just brushed aside as the grumblings of a sore loser, but given the tragic fate that Marcus Antonius met afterwards, one cannot help but wonder if that curse had some weight in the end. Once the True Name is invoked, his sword will borrow the power of a certain divinity in order to perform an attack of retributive justice. The true target of this attack is not the opponent himself, but rather his fate. By employing the bad karma accumulated between Brutus and the opponent as a catalyst, the sword will server all blessings・good fortune・glory・salvation. Consequentially, the opponent becomes effectively cursed to walk down a path that will lead only to his own ruin. A powerful Noble Phantasm, but since activation only becomes possible when Brutus is on the verge of death, it is of little help in terms of obtaining victory. Rather, this is something he can rely on only after resigning himself to aim for a draw, mutual destruction. ---- '- Adylok: Destructive Sword of Decisive Victory' Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army Rank: C+ Owner: Torrent of Portynale, Arminius. Also known as Hatheloke, the sword of Torrent of Portynale, according to the homonym romance. Forged by Wayland the Smith, the sword is imbued with a light enchantment and is able to pierce through evil. It appears as a massive five-foot greatsword with the norse runes for Victory inscribed on it, the reason behind its Destructive moniker is because it will mercilessly destroy the terrain around the user in a 100-meter radius around in random intervals in what can be described as a pseudo-bounded field that will increase its size the closer someone is to victory. The sword's weakness, however, is that it cannot be drawn when the fight is being lost. It was owned also by Arminius once, and it was used the very same day when the imperial legions of Rome tasted defeat in Germany. ---- '-Aestus Estus: The Original Flame' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: D+ Owner: Nero Claudius Augustus Caesar Germanicus Bellows of Meteoric Iron. The scarlet long sword that Nero possesses. A handmade weapon that she brings in when summoned as a Saber. A magic sword with a strong affinity with the element fire. Other than the normal damage based on Strenght, it also causes an additional, fire-based damage that is calculated from the user's Magical Energy value. Has the inscription regnum caelorum et gehenna (heavens' kingdom and hell) carved on it. ---- '-Al-Adb: Sword of Fealty' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner: Muhammad A sword sent to Muhammad by one of his companions before the Battle of Badr, where he utilized it to great effect. As the very name of the sword is "Cutting", it is a supernaturally sharp sword that can cut through any surface without a Spiritual Rank, no matter what it is. It cannot cut a Muslim however, as many a follower of the Prophet proved their fealty by bringing the sword to their necks and letting it run across it. If they were a true believer, it would do them no harm, and not once did it draw blood from anyone who took the test. ---- '-Al-Battar: Sword of the Prophets' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner: Muhhamad, Goliath, Jesus A sword that dates back to ancient times, with the hand-written names of all the Prophets before Muhammad, as well as his own. It is a holy artifact that Jesus will wield when he returns to earth, to defeat the Anti-Christ Dajjal on the Day of Ressurection, cleansing the earth of it's ills. When wielded by a Prophet, it glows white with the power of God, smiting those who possess ill will towards the Prophet's Holy Cause with increased damage and crippling their physical stats with one Rank for the duration of an hour. ---- '- Almace: Sword of Turpin' Type: Anti-Personnel Rank: B Owner: Archbishop of Reims A plain double-edged sword with a simple silver guard and a handle wrapped in goat's hide. A medium-sized indenture run along the length of the blade, upon which a few characters that speak of the history of the blade and its user. Very little can be said about the sword once wielded by the Archbishop of Reims who died in the Battle of Roncevaux Pass. Some claimed that it was one of the swords made by the legendary Anglo-Saxen blacksmith Weyland who also made Durendal, the sword commonly associated with the knight Roland. Others said it was a separate sword altogether, partially due to the warlike legends that gathered around the name of its user. It is somewhat debatable as to whether it was effective as a weapon, since it was able to cut through a steel mound to about hand's breadth without damage, yet its edge was somewhat blunt which contradicts its purpose. Its main strength comes from the charm placed on it; since it was bestowed to a monk, the true worth comes from the belief that the sword was to be used solely to punish the wicked while liberating the oppressed. Almace is a sword of righteousness. A blade that will never quite cut those undeserving of its edge and will never falter against evil, be it in the form of the foulest sorceries or the weapons of the most wicked of men. It ranks up the physical parameters of its wielder and provides a superior form of magic resistance yet it cannot cope with the church sacraments. ---- '-Al-Ma'thur: Sword of the Serpent' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner: Muhammad A sword willed to Muhammad by his father when he received his first revelation in Mecca. It has a handle of gold in the shape of two serpents, encrusted with emeralds and turquoise. These serpents come alive when it is swung by someone true to Islam, lashing out against all nonbelievers, venom dripping from their golden fangs. A marvelous holy blade, unable to be handled by those who aren't righteous. The venom of the serpents keeps strong holy properties that enforce the will of Allah upon the natural order, thus being extremely efficient against demons. ---- '-Al-Mikhdham: Second Sword of the Lion' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner: Muhammad, Ali Another sword Muhammad gave to Ali, which he acquired during a skirmish in Syria. It is the sword of a Djinn, said to contain the power to grant a wish, but the magic of the sword has long since been expended, and now it is merely a sword of sublime quality that cuts through air like a blade of grass. Yet, thanks to being inhabited by a trapped powerful spirit, it has become a sword able to yoke such beings. ---- '-Al-Qadib: Sword of Travel' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner: Muhammad A sword that resembles a rod, which no records show Muhammad ever wielding in battle. It is a sword of defense and companionship that cannot be drawn in anything but self-defense, and becomes locked in it's sheath if the Prophet initiates battle. However, when drawn for defensive purposes, it is an unfailing sword that blocks incoming attacks automatically, predicting future events to best know how to place itself to defend the wielder. ---- - Al-samsama: Delicate Chant of a Thousand Winds Type: Anti-Army Rank: C+ Owner: Amr bin Maadi Karib The word of the Yemenite poet-warrior, Amr bin Maadi Karib, nicknamed Abu Thaur, "Father of the Bull". It is a beautifully crafted blade, that has several inscriptions engraved on it which are some of Amr's most favored verses, that are also ten-count incantations he used to command the sandstorms that surrounded his domain and assisted him during his battles. It is a High-Thaumaturgy that combines both the Earth and Wind Elements to create devastating storms that engulf everything in a wide area, leaving entire armies helpless under the assault. The blade is also one of holiness, being able to target the malicious djinn that could also manipulate such elements. ---- ''- Altachiara:Sword of the High and Pure Blade'' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: D+ Owner:' Olivier, Closamont.' Another sword of Olivier that has been several times been confused by his renowned Hauteclere. It was crafted by Munificans, an apprentice to Wayland and later owned by an obscure Roman emperor named Closamont for a while. It has the ability to control the body of anyone trying to defend the unarmed, granting the wielder superhuman speed and strength. Once the sword has been taken up, it does not allow itself to be set down until every enemy has been repelled. Unfortunately, while Altachiara can allow a single man to defeat an entire army, it does nothing to prevent injury to the wielder. However, due to the piety of Olivier it has gained several holy attributes on its blade, as its release indicates. Altachiara cuts and disperses several curses with a mere swing. ---- '- Andrivete: Sword of the Lonely Love' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: D+ Owner: Kay Named after a woman Kay had loved. Any wound from this sword cannot be cured until the Noble Phantasm itself is broken. However, out of that, it lacks other outstanding abilities. ---- '- Angau Cloch: The Awarded Red Death' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: D+ Owner: Nennius, Palamedes, Arthur Pendragon. It was forged with the remains of Julius Caesar's favored sword, Crocea Mors, and died as it was with the blood of countless romans and britons alike, it became known as the Red Death. First, it was used by the prince, Nennius to attain supremacy amongst his people on the island. Then, it became one of the favored swords of Sir Palamedes, whom he used to slay Hengist, as well in his quest against the Glatisant. According to the legend, anyone who received damage from this sword would either die or end in such a state that they could be considered dead as well because recovery or treatment became impossible. It imposes the 'death' concept upon the victim, thus rendering them defenseless against certain death by injury or time in the future. However, enough Luck is enough to spare one of such a gruesome fate, yet it cannot be said the same with the sword's destruction. However, it also grants a condition on the victim that will allow the wielder to not only track them succesfully but also ensure the death by means of a rank down of parameters. ---- '-Angau Glas: The Promised Gray Death' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: D+ Owner: Nennius, Palamedes, Arthur Pendragon The twin blade of Angau Cloch, bathed in a cauldron of molten steel plundered from countless armors from the felled warriors of the islands. Also used by Nennius, it was also the blade that finally took his life. Revered as an object of fear by fae and nature spirits due to its cursed properties, it reached a level of mystery extremely feared by the fair folk. Taken by Palamedes, it was used to grievously wound the Questing Beast and it came close to take the head of the King of Knights once. Its blade, it is particularly effective against fairies due to its attributes. Yet, it carries the same imposition of death on its victims. ---- -Angurvadal: Stream of Anguish Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C+ Owner: Viking, Frithiof A magical sword of Viking, and later Frithiof. The sword was inscribed with Runic letters, which blazed in time of war but gleamed with a dim light in the time of peace. As a Noble Phantasm, it can perceive ill intentions despite being emitted under the effects of skills such as Presence Concealment or being behind several layers of Bounded Fields. It could perhaps be called a form of "Revelation" limited to ill intent. Thanks to the effects of Innocent Monster and his heritage, it has been turned from a well-made magic sword into a sword seemingly made of solid flame. Normally, the blade seems to be made of embers, with only its runes blazing bright. In battle, however, the sword ignites fully, becoming a great fire sword. Angurvadal is normally only a powerful weapon, but it has the ability to negate or ignore defenses that attempt to stop it. Whether a piece of armor or a mighty fortress, Angurvadal can reduce the effectiveness of any defenses employed against it, counting them as two ranks lower. Further, the blade’s flame can cause additional damage. It is particularly effective against building-based defenses, igniting them upon contact. The targeted building is eventually consumed by the fire, though depending on its nature, this may take some time. ---- '-Annwyn: Ruby Sword of the Chosen Knight' Type: Anti-Unit Rank:' A+' Owner: Galahad The holy sword that Galahad was able to pull out from the floating stone of a lake. It was similar to the sword of kingship, Caliburn, but this blade didn't decide the rightful ruler of Britain but he who would be known as the Perfect Knight. It has a beautiful craftmanship, lowering its rank as a weapon due to how it is a sword that symbolizes the Perfect Knight instead of being one to be used in battle. The hilt is decorated with a red ruby and the hilt is carved in golden letters saying: "None shall take me hence but he at whose side I am to hang. And he shall be the best Knight in the world." In truth, this sword has no name. Annwyn is merely what it was believed to be by many due to Galahad ascending to Heaven, and this blade was thought to represents the Otherworld Annwyn. It was merely known as the sword of the perfect knight that had chosen Galahad as its rightful owner. It is equal to Caliburn in power output, releasing a dazzling red light when striking the enemy and shouting the true name of this Noble Phantasm. Despite not being something on the same level of the strongest holy sword Excalibur, it is after all the blade of the perfect Knight, and thus a direct hit using this weapon's true power is capable of slaying even extremely powerful Servants. ---- '-Answerer:' Gouging Blade of Wind Type: Anti-Unit Rank: B-A Owner: Naoise A famous Noble Phantasm in Celtic mythology. Originally, the short sword belonged Manannan mac Lir before being passed down to Lugh and then gifted from Manannan to Naoise for his personal use. It is a powerful weapon with several enchantments to it. Said to "Cut through any armor", it automatically bypasses any defenses that are not a Noble Phantasm. It is also capable of controlling the winds and in its base form compressed winds into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of magical energy, which distorts the light around the blade. This application both hides the identity of the weapon and thus any connection to Naoise as well as making it difficult for the opponent to deduce the length of the blade in combat. It can also be used as an attack with the winds turning into a projectile weapon that fires a blade of super pressurized air, although it can only be used once at the temporary cost of the sheath of wind around the blade, revealing Answerer for all to see. The third enchantment is of 'Immobilisation and Truth': when the blade is held to a target’s throat, they can neither lie nor move however if the target has a skill that allows them to resist mental interference regardless of rank then they are not affected. In addition, this third enchantment does not work on servants with 'Mad Enhancement' due to them lacking the clarity to answer. ---- '- Arjuna Hatyara:' A Blade To Slay The Great Hero Type: Anti-Unit Rank:' C++' Owner: Ekalavya This otherwise unremarkable sword has felled the divinely-empowered champion Arjuna when he dueled Palgunadi over Anggrahini, Palgunadi's wife. Its powers can be said to be more of a testament to Palgunadi's prowess and efforts than the weapon itself; Its rank goes up one level for each relevant condition: 1. Whether Palgunadi was summoned as a Saber-class or not, 2. The presence of Mestika Ampal, 3. The activation of Fake Danurveda, 4. Whether the enemy has a Divinity rank of at least B. Its maximum rank is A++, but if Palgunadi is desperate enough to overload it with prana, it can achieve immeasurable god-slaying power for a brief instant. ---- '- Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner:'Lancelot Is a holy sword wielded by Lancelot that is the counterpart of King Arthur's Excalibur. It bears a similar design to that of Excalibur, carved with Fairy Letters to show that it was a Divine Construct not forged by mortal hands. It is a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake. It was given only to someone who could be exalted as the "perfect knight", the strongest, bravest and truest knight of an era, which signifies the unrivaled Lancelot out of all those who sat at the Round Table of Camelot. As a Saber, during the time this sword is drawn out, it increases all of Lancelot's parameters by one rank, and due to the legend in which Lancelot slew a dragon, Arondight deals additional damage to Heroic Spirits who have a "dragon" attribute like Artoria. As a Berserker, the sword has lost its status as a holy sword after Lancelot used it to slay several of his fellow knights who were acting as guards for the execution of Guinevere. His magical energy, filled with his madness and resentment, has dyed the sword pitch-black and caused it to fall to the state of a demonic sword of a mad warrior. It is Lancelot's true Noble Phantasm, which seals For Someone's Glory and Knight of Owner once it is drawn. Similar to his Saber self, it increases all of his parameters by one rank and deals additional damage to dragon-attribute Heroic Spirits. It also has the effect of doubling the success rate of saving throws. ---- '- Arondight Morgan: The Eternal Pollution of the Muddied Lake Type: Anti-Group Rank: C+ Owner: Agravain A Noble Phantasm gifted to Agravain by Morgan le Fay, who made it as an imitation of the holy sword of the Knight of the Lake as an experiment. Like its "brother", Arondight, it is unbreakable, no matter the attack it takes. However, whereas Arondight functions by boosting Lancelot's parameters, Arondight Morgan constantly spreads a miasma around the user. This miasma can be said to resemble a cloud of invisible, poisonous gas, centered around the sword. Everyone in the afflicted area feels their Strength fade and takes poison damage. If they are in the miasma long enough, even their reason will start to disappear. ---- '- Ar-Rasub: Sword of Alchemical Purge' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner: Muhammad, Ja'far al-Sadiq The sword Muhammad gave to Ja'far al-Sadiq, Ali's son. It is inscribed with alchemical gold circles on the sheath, which ignite the depicted gilded fire on the sword when drawn. This golden fire is hot enough to melt steel and purges unclean souls, doing additional damage to enemies of the Evil alignment. ---- '- Ascalon: The Blessed Sword By Which Force is Slain' Type:'''Anti-Unit '''Rank: Owner: Saint Georgios Is the holy sword of Saint George, an invincible weapon that delivers its holder from those who would intend harm and malice. Its "invincibility" comes not from the capacity to defeat foes, but the capacity to defend from all harm. However, by reversing its protective power, it becomes a sword that pierces through any kind of armor. Also, it can be granted the draconic attribute from his other Noble Phantasm, which means it is also particularly effective against members of the Dragon kind, and has the ability to turn enemies as well as familiars and allies into draconic beings. ---- '-Aslan En Son Hiddet: Fiery Tears of Haydée' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: D++ Owner: Ali Pasha, Edmond Dantes A jeweled scimitar once owned by the Lion of Yannina, Ali Pasha. Its steel blade appears to burn with a crimson glow, as if a fiery intensity has been trapped within. A Noble Phantasm that, when activated, can counter an enemy’s attack by retaliating with an attack of equal strength. It does not shield Edmond from any damage he may receive in the bout, but it does guarantee he will survive the damage taken – at least long enough to send his retaliation. ---- '- Asneya Ksurapatra: O'Emperor, Let Blood Run' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: B Owner: Ashoka Maurya One of Ashoka’s Noble Phantasms taking the form of an Asi seemingly made of blackened steel. This is the crystallization of Ashoka’s murder of his 99 half-brothers, hundreds of court ministers and thousands of other living beings. Since it was a tool for administering the deaths of many, this blade will emit a malevolent aura that any living beings with a low Magic Resistance will be stricken with fear. Aside from the aura, the blade is disturbingly sharp. With an exception of Noble Phantasms, Asneya Ksurapatra is capable of cutting through anything that Ashoka’s fists can’t break through. Honed by its victims, the sword is able to leave wounds that will immediately start to decay and cause immense pain. Because of its blood-soaked history, Ashoka receives a bonus in Strength, amplifying his already absurd power. Cursed by the blood of many, Asneya Ksurapatra will possess a great thirst for energy of all life forms, causing it to slowly siphon mana from anything near it. Because it feeds off of nearby energy, Berserker will drain even more mana from the Master upon the use of the NP. As a result, it should be used only when the madness-enhanced Ashoka is on even grounds. After the use of Bhutapala Snehiti, this NP will be sealed. ---- '- Avenger: Demonic Sword of Gathered Grudges' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C Owner: Enhance A sword wielded by the Dead Apostle Killer, Enhance. It was stolen from the former number eighteen Ancestor, and scatters clumps of malice when it is swung and can transform into another stage as it is used. More than metal, it can be said to be a curse with physical shape that harbors nothing but sheer evil. ---- '-Azamukite: The Trap of the False Sword' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C Owner: Yamato Takeru To subdue the bandit lord Izumo, Yamato Takeru feigned friendship with him under an assumed name and invited him for a swim by the river Hinokawa. While Izumo swam, he returned to the bank and replaced the blade he wore with a false bamboo blade tied to its scabbard with a length of vine. As soon as Izumo landed on the bank and dressed, Yamato Takeru challenged him to a duel. Seeking to draw his sword, Izumo realized too late that his blade had been replaced with a useless bamboo sword, and had his head chopped off in short order by Yamato Takeru. This takes the form of a blade sheathed at his side that is actually a useless bamboo sword that can't be drawn from his sheath. If the wielder ever gets in range, he can steal his opponent's Phantasm and use it for a single battle as a Noble Phantasm with its rank lowered by one. Any attempt to use the Phantasm by the target will instead give that Servant the bamboo sword. One is limited only to stealing things that can categorize as "weapons": thus, he cannot steal Reality Marbles like Unlimited Blade Works, vehicles like Iskandar's Gordius Wheel, non-weapon objects like Prelati's Spellbook or Coat of Oaths, or anything intrinsic to a Servant like Gorgon Breaker. He also cannot steal Conceptual Weapons like Ea, as they are far beyond his comprehension. Also, stealing the Phantasm has no effect on the restrictions or prana costs of any special abilities the weapon has (for instance, Excalibur's Excaliblast would still take a great toll on the user).